Through Gideon's Eyes
by eveningstar1996
Summary: What was going on in Gideon's mind during his interactions with Eva during Crossfire? A series of one-shots from Gideon's POV.
1. Attraction

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Crossfire series.

* * *

Attraction

I'd just gotten into my Bentley, ready to leave for a meeting, when a woman standing out on the sidewalk caught my attention.

I couldn't completely see her face, just the side of it. She was wearing yoga pants and a workout tank that exposed her smooth skin and shoulders. She'd tilted her head back to look at the Crossfire Building, and I imagined her on her knees looking up at me with that awed look. I was instantly aroused by the thought but tried to shake it off, to no avail. _Goddamnit, get ahold of yourself_, I scolded myself.

I couldn't stop staring at the mystery woman, even though I couldn't completely make out her face. There was something about her that seemed to call to me, and I had no idea what.

"Mr. Cross?" Angus asked, breaking into my reverie.

I abruptly opened the door and got out of the Bentley, consumed with desire and attraction. I felt that if I didn't get to see her for at least a few more moments, I would become ill. "Wait just a few minutes, Angus."

"Yes, sir."

I followed the woman into the Crossfire Building, curious to know if she would be working in my building. I had absolutely no intention of letting her leave without at least finding out her name first.

I'd just walked through the entrance when I nearly stopped in my tracks. There she was, kneeling on the floor in front of me. In that moment, a fantasy of her kneeling in front of me and sucking me off flashed through my mind.

She was reaching for a nickel near my foot, and when I didn't move out of the way, she looked up.

Stunned, I sank into a crouch directly in front of her. I took in all her features – long blond hair that went halfway down her back…lush, soft lips that looked so utterly kissable…and those eyes. Gray and stormy, it felt like her eyes were staring into my soul. Like she could see past the money and my looks and into the tortured soul inside me.

She looked startled at my closeness to her and she shifted backwards before she sprawled flat on her ass.

Covering up my amusement with a frown, I held my hand out to her and she tentatively put hers in mine. I could feel her pulse racing in her wrist. I didn't move for a moment, staring at her, before asking, "Are you all right?" I felt concerned for her, and immediately checked myself. _You just met her, so how the hell could you be so concerned about her already?_

She licked her lips before she replied, "I'm fine."

At the sight of her tongue, I almost lost it. I imagined that tongue on my mouth, my cock…

Forcing the thoughts out of my head, I pulled her up with me. Our eyes locked, and I could see she wasn't oblivious to the electricity crackling in the air between us.

She blinked and released my hand, seeming a bit stunned.

Staring at her, I imagined her lying under me on black satin sheets with her eyes wild and hot for me. With me pinning her arms over her head and me pounding into her cunt…

I looked down and knelt to retrieve the ID card on the floor. The name on it read Eva Lauren Tramell, and I noted that she worked for Waters Field & Leaman. Coincidentally, that agency was in my building. We would certainly be meeting a few times very soon. I would make sure of that myself if I had to.

I glanced up at her and our eyes held again for a moment as I got up. "Are you sure you're all right? You should sit down for a minute."

Color rose to Eva's face, although she seemed to be working hard to not seem embarrassed. I suspected that she was attracted to me almost as much as I was to her. "I just lost my balance. I'm okay."

She looked away from me and I turned my head in that direction too as a woman approached us. It was the brunette who had dropped her coins all over the floor. She was thanking a guard who'd helped her and approached Eva while still apologizing. Eva held out her coins but then the woman's gaze fell on me and she started gushing thank-you's to me even though I hadn't done anything. Eva rolled her eyes at the woman's gushing and dumped the coins into her purse.

I ignored the woman's thank-you's while still keeping my eyes on Eva. She was the one I was most interested in. I was a bit surprised by how she hadn't fallen all over my feet like most women did - like what the brunette woman was doing now. Surprising, but in a good way. She turned to me and asked, "May I have my badge, please?"

I held it out to her, and when her fingers brushed over mine, that electric charge went through both of us. She _definitely_ felt that, judging from the look in her wide eyes.

"Thank you," she muttered before quickly going around me and going out through the revolving door.

I watched Eva stop and take in her own reflection the windows of my Bentley before she disappeared. My lips curved into a slight smile as I watched her go. I was going to do whatever it took to get her into my bed.


	2. What I Want

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the Crossfire series.

* * *

Ch. 2 What I Want

I did see Eva again – in the elevator, at the end of her first day at work. We only exchanged a few greetings before a man picked her up. I'd found out that he was Cary Taylor, a part-time male model, and that he was listed on the rental agreement for their apartment. It meant they lived together, and that made me boil with jealousy. Was he her boyfriend? Or just simply a friend sharing their apartment? However, I resolved not to get too worked up – yet.

I could only hope that she was single and available. Because I intended to fuck Eva senseless until she couldn't walk or think straight.

Of course, gathering that information on Cary Taylor hadn't been too difficult. Her apartment building was owned by Crossfire Industries…which meant I owned it. I could covertly keep an eye on her through enlisting the concierge to help me out. I made a mental note to myself to collect information on Eva Tramell a little later.

Today I was planning a meeting with two of the Kingsman directors and with Mark Garrity, Eva's boss. I'd instructed the directors to send out a RFP for Kingsman Vodka, since that was a company Cross Industries recently acquired. I want to hear his proposals, and see what he has to say.

And I'm hoping that he'll bring Eva along. I'll finally get a chance to have a proper conversation with her at some point.

The chase is on. And I don't plan on giving up anytime soon.

* * *

The meeting was scheduled at four, but I'd already been in the office for about twenty minutes, quietly discussing with the two directors what we would do if we liked Garrity's proposals. I was anxiously checking the clock every few minutes, hoping that Eva would be with Garrity. If she wasn't here…well, I'd think of a way to proposition her somehow.

Then it was four, and the door opened.

Eva stepped in with a smile and I rose to my feet. I watched her smile freeze when she saw me.

She came to a stop and Garrity ran into her, which sent her stumbling forward into me. I quickly caught her by the waist and pulled her to me to keep her from falling. I could hear how rapidly she was breathing. I took a deep breath to control myself – and the inappropriate fantasies I had starring her – and I could feel her nipples pressing against my chest.

_You definitely feel attracted to me_, I thought with satisfaction.

"Hello again," I murmured, keeping my voice low. "Always a pleasure running into you, Eva."

"Mr. Cross," Garrity said, sounding a bit sheepish about their clumsy entrance into the office. "Sorry about the entrance."

"Don't be," I said. "It was a memorable one.

Garrity reached out to steady Eva and eased her back. I narrowed my eyes on his hand on Eva's elbow. _Let go of her!_ I hated that he had the chance to touch her - even though it meant absolutely nothing to him. I wanted to be the one who was holding her, and I didn't want anyone else to have their hands on her. I didn't stop watching until his hand had gone back to his side.

"Right. Okay then," Garrity said briskly, "This is my assistant, Eva Tramell."

"We've met," I said, pulling out the chair next to mine. That moment we'd met where that sexual attraction had almost electrified the air between us… "Eva."

Eva looked towards Garrity, which displeased me. Did she have to look to him for approval? But she'd already sat before Garrity gave his approval, which did please me. I love how she listened to me and didn't even wait for Garrity to say anything.

Of course, that just made me think about things she might listen to me about if we were banging the hell out of each other…

* * *

For the next hour, the directors and I grilled Garrity about his proposal. I must admit, I'm rather impressed – I like the way he articulated the agency's work, the facilitation of the agency with the client and the social media outreach.

"Well done, Mr. Garrity," I said as we ended the meeting. "I look forward to going over the RFP when the time comes. What would entice you to try Kingsman, Eva?"

She looked up, startled. "Excuse me?"

Our eyes locked, and I felt – again – like she was somehow seeing into the dark depths of my soul. I tried to shake off that feeling, but it was definitely a hard one to shake.

"Which of Mark's suggested concepts do you prefer?"

"I think they're all brilliant," she said.

I kept my emotions off my face. I wanted to know exactly what she was thinking, not just a general response. "I'll clear the room to get your honest opinion, if that's what it takes."

I could see her fingers curling around her armrests, and I could almost sense her confusion and anxiety. "I just gave you my honest opinion, Mr. Cross, but if you must know, I think sexy luxury on a budget will appeal to the largest demographic. But I lack-"

Amazing. Her thoughts on Garrity's concepts were the same as mine. "I agree," I said, standing and buttoning my jacket. And it would be thanks to her that her boss's proposals would be approved so quickly."You have a direction, Mr. Garrity. We'll revisit next week."

We all left the room and I walked besides Eva towards the elevators. I talked briefly to Garrity about baseball and out of the corner of my eye, I could see how tense Eva looked.

When the elevator doors opened, Eva stepped forward with Garrity. I wasn't planning on letting my golden opportunity to speak with her alone slip away.

"A moment, Eva," I said, touching her elbow. It was now or never. "She'll be right down." I watched Garrity's astonished expression as the elevator doors closed on him.

I waited a moment until the elevator went down before pressing the call button again. "Are you sleeping with anyone?" I asked casually.

Eva sucked in a breath and indignantly demanded, "Why is that any business of yours?" before taking a small step back.

"Because I want to fuck you, Eva. I need to know what's standing in my way, if anything."

She reached for the wall to keep her balance, appearing a bit shocked by my bluntness. At least I was honest about my intentions. I wasn't pretending that I wanted anything less or more from her – I was just directly stating what I wanted. I reached out to steady her, but she put her hand up. "Maybe I'm just not interested, Mr. Cross."

I let a small smile cross my lips. _Really now? Then why do you seem to be so aware of my presence whenever we're together?_

She stepped into the elevator and faced me.

"Until next time, Eva," I drawled.

And that next time would be very soon. Sooner or later, Eva would be in my bed, no matter any challenges she tried to put in my way.


End file.
